


Driving Home

by songsformonkeys



Category: The Unbearable Weight of Massive Talent (2021)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys
Summary: It’s not quite a road trip, regardless of what Javi had hoped, but you don’t mind these moments in the car with him.
Relationships: javi gutierrez/genderneutral!reader, javi gutierrez/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Driving Home

The silvery 1959 convertible Porche isn’t a practical car. It’s a beautiful car, but not a practical one. Especially not when the top is broken, meaning that there’s no way for you to protect yourself from the outdoor elements as you drive. 

You wished Javi would just fix the top of the Porche, once and for all. He has both enough money and people who could have had the car back in top condition in no time. But Javi is uncharacteristically touchy whenever the subject is brought up so you’ve learned to just accept that part of working for Javi Gutierrez means sometimes driving an open convertible, sopping wet, in the pouring rain.

The Porche had been Javi’s father’s before he inherited it. You know there’s some sort of history there and while you don’t know exactly what that entitles, you think that it plays a part in Javi’s reluctance to alter anything about the car. Through hints and vague mentions, you’ve come to understand that Javi and his father had a bit of a complicated relationship before the older of the two died.

You are currently driving the car along a winding road in the afternoon sun. The sound of the engine and wind blowing past your head is loud enough that you don’t hear the snores you know are coming from the man sleeping next to you in the passenger seat. You wrack your brain for a few moments, trying to remember how you know that Javi snores when he sleeps. You come up short of any explanations. You just know.

You glance over at Javi. His head is resting against the side of the car and it can’t possibly be comfortable but he looks peaceful and you find yourself slowing down the car, just slightly. There’s no rush to get where you’re going.

Javi had been tired all morning. You wonder if he’d been up drinking late last night. He does that sometimes, shuts himself in his room with a few bottles of wine, and requests not to be disturbed. Sometimes he stays in there for the rest of the evening and sometimes he stumbles out of the room again, long after midnight. On the nights when you’re still awake, you steer him towards the kitchen and help him heat up some leftovers as he switches from wine to orange juice and rambles incoherently at you.

Javi has invited you to join him for drinks in his room more than once but you always decline. You don’t trust yourself to drink around him. You need your mind sharp or you know you’ll fuck up and do something to get Javi killed. Or worse…

Javi still has your headphones in his ears as he sleeps. You see the thin cord sticking out from between his dark locks and wonder if the music is still on.

The two of you had been arguing earlier over whether Javi could use his phone as a speaker to play music. Although, arguing is a bit of a strong word. Javi had been begging, getting more and more creative with his reasons why you should let him, and you had just repeated the word ”No” over and over again. In the end, you had just told him to reach into the pocket of your jacket and borrow your headphones. Too late, had you realized just what a terrible idea that was, as Javi’s hand slid into the pocket and brushed over your hip through the thin fabric of the jacket. You’d prayed he didn’t notice the way your hands tightened on the steering wheel.

He probably hadn’t, because a second later he had pulled the headphones out and held them up for inspection with a laugh.

”Pink?” he’d asked, looking delighted as he’d dangled the hot pink headphones in your peripheral vision.

”They were on sale,” you had defended yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake Javi up a few minutes before you reach the house where he’s meeting his cousin Lucas. Javi looks very confused about his surroundings and your hand on his arm before his brain catches up with where he’s at. The edge of the car door has left a red line down the side of his cheek where he leaned against it. That and the lost expression on his face makes something tighten in your chest in a way you have no desire to examine too closely.

”We’re almost there,” you tell him instead but he just frowns and you reach over to gently pull one of the headphones from his ear. ”We’re almost there,” you say again and this time he hears you.

”I slept the whole way?” Javi asks and looks over his shoulder as if he thinks he’ll be able to see the journey’s starting point from here. You shrug in reply.

”I’m so sorry!” Javi apologizes.

”It’s okay,” you assure him, ”You seemed like you needed the rest.”

”But this was gonna be a road trip. I even packed snacks!”

You glance over at him, side of your mouth curving upwards into a smile. ”You packed snacks?”

”I did…” Javi frowns, clearly not happy with how this had not gone according to his plans. You take pity on him.

”Well, then we’ll have snacks on the way back. I’m sure I’ll be starving by then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you reach the house, Javi is immediately whisked away by Lucas’ people and you’re left standing by the car. You’re not allowed to sit in on the meetings, isn’t trusted to hear whatever information is exchanged in there. Not by Lucas, at least. Javi doesn’t have it in him to be suspicious of you. Or anyone else that works for him, for that matter. He considers it highly disrespectful not to trust the people around him. That makes him terrible for his job. Making up for that character flaw is part of why you were hired. You don’t trust anyone around Javi. That’s what makes you excellent for your job.

Javi doesn’t make it easy for you, though, you realize as you look down and see that Javi has left both his phone and his gun in the car, on the passenger seat.

So it’s a relief when Javi shows up at the door again, about an hour later, alive but looking tense.

You open the door for him and he slides into the car without saying anything. It’s not like Javi, but you don’t push for information. Silence doesn’t bother you, even if Javi being silent sort of does.

After a few minutes of driving, you start trying to come up with something to say to break Javi out of the unhappy pondering he’s got going on right now, but small talk has never been your strong suit, and everything you come up with sounds stupid even in your own mind.

You fail because, in the end, it’s Javi that breaks this silence too.

”Do you ever wish you could do something else?” he asks

”No,” you answer, a little too quickly. Luckily, Javi is still too busy with his thoughts to notice or pay attention to your answer.

”Do you think I could be a writer?” he asks and you can feel him looking at the side of your face.

”I don’t know. I’ve never read anything you’ve written,” you reply, a little confused by where this is going. There’s a car behind you that’s been following you for a little too long for comfort, and half your attention is on that. Maybe that’s why you’re not entirely following the conversation.

”Would you?” Javi shifts next to you. You stare at the car and let out a slow breath as it turns away from the street you’re driving down.

”Would I what?” you ask, shifting your focus back to the conversation now that the other car is gone.

”Read something I’ve written.” He doesn’t sound impatient, just a little anxious. You think for a moment before replying.

”Sure. Have you written anything you want me to read?”

”…Not yet.”

The silence stretches out between you again, Javi beginning to retreat into his mind.

”Well…” you eventually state, ”The offer still stands when you do. In the meantime, I believe there were mentions of snacks earlier…”

Javi doesn’t immediately reply but when you look over, he’s smiling. It’s the first real smile since you left his cousin’s house. And even though you fail at small talk, you consider that smile a definite success


End file.
